Anteanee
Anteanee (Japanese: アリクイサイ Arikuisai) is a Normal-type Powermon. It evolves into Titantear starting at level 20. Biology Physiology Gender Differences Special abilities Habitat Behavior Diet seine nahrung beshdet aus käfern In Iron & Copper Powerdex Entries Iron: "This Pokemon lives in tropical areas. It lives up in the trees which it climbs using its long claws. Its long tail is always rolled over its back, looking like a ball, and helps it to stand straight." Copper: "This Pokemon lives in tropical areas. It lives up in the trees which it climbs using its long claws. Its long tail is always rolled over its back, looking like a ball, and helps it to stand straight." Bronze: "This Pokemon lives in tropical areas. It lives up in the trees which it climbs using its long claws. Its long tail is always rolled over its back, looking like a ball, and helps it to stand straight." Game Data Base stats !90 - 137 !170 - 264 |- style="background: rgb(245, 172, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | !54 - 118 !105 - 232 |- style="background: rgb(250, 224, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | !36 - 95 !67 - 185 |- style="background: rgb(157, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | !27 - 84 !49 - 163 |- style="background: rgb(167, 219, 141) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | !36 - 95 !67 - 185 |- style="background: rgb(250, 146, 178) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | !69 - 136 !134 - 267 |- style="background: rgb(198, 198, 167) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | colspan="3"| |- | colspan="3" style="background: rgb(198, 198, 167) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 10px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 10px;"| *Minimum stats are calculated with 0 EVs, IVs of 0, and a hindering nature. *Maximum stats are calculated with 252 EVs, IVs of 31, and a helpful nature. *This Pokémon's Special base stat in Generation I was 25. |} Type effectiveness |- align="center" valign="top" | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(109, 109, 78); background: rgb(198, 198, 167) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" width="20%"|'Weak to' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(109, 109, 78); background: rgb(198, 198, 167) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" width="20%"|'Resistant against' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(109, 109, 78); background: rgb(198, 198, 167) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" width="20%"|'Unaffected by' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(109, 109, 78); background: rgb(198, 198, 167) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;"|'Damaged normally by' |- | class="roundy" colspan="4" style="border: 1px solid rgb(109, 109, 78); background: rgb(198, 198, 167) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; display: none; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous; line-height: 10px;"| |} Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding By tutoring Trivia *Anteanee is the only pure Normal-type Powermon that does not gain a secondary type among evolution. Origin It is based on an anteater - specifically, the Northern Tamandua. 'Name origin' Anteanee comes from "anteater" and "tiny." Similarly, Arikuisai comes from arikui, "anteater," and chiisai, "tiny." Category:Powermon Category:Forest Powermon Category:Normal Types Category:Mammalian Powermon